Talk:Only My Railgun/@comment-25781005-20150308031520
Hey Meta, how about this: Rounds (all bloons are spaced out if not mentioned) (this is a special mission so things are hard! Since they're so many bloons, you only earn 1/3 of the money you normally do like Sticky Sap Plant in BMC): Round 1: 24 Black, 24 White, 9 Zebra, 3 Rainbow Round 2: 6 Zebra Regrowth, 36 Black, 30 White, 9 Rainbow, Tight groups of 12 Black and 12 White Round 3: 18 Regrowth Speedy Black, 15 Regrowth Speedy White, 15 Lead (hope you've got Depleted Bloontonium Darts!), 12 Rainbow, 39 Zebra Round 4: 300 Zebra (last 30 is a rush) (LOL) Round 5: 18 Regrowth Speedy Resist Unstoppable Zebra (relaxed, they're super spaced out like MOAB Graveyard) Round 6: 3 Regrowth Rainbow --> 6 Rainbow --> 3 Regrowth Rainbow --> 6 Rainbow --> 3 Regrowth Rainbow --> 6 Rainbow...... (Total of 90 Regrowth Rainbow and 180 Rainbow) Round 7: 39 Lead, 6 Ceramic --> 3 Dael (what the ****?!) --> 21 Shining, 111 Zebra Round 8: 24 Ceramic, 3 Thick Ceramic, 60 Unstoppable Zebra, 9 Plastic Round 9: 1 Camo Regrowth Greedy Starburst Speedy Shielded Resist Unstoppable Eater Assassin Spawner Multiply Digger Sneaky Feeder Superpowered Puff Inc. Mummy Cruiser Comsic Infinite Black (WHAT THE ****?!?!?!?!?!) Round 10: Half a MOAB, 72 Rainbow Round 11: 33 Ceramic, Half a MOAB, 12 Thick Ceramic, 15 Dael, 24 Glass, 69 Lead, 33 Shining Round 12: 54 Plastic, 111 Lead, 66 Ceramic, Half of 3 MOABs, 3 House, 3 Commando Round 13: Half of 27 Empty MOABs (LOLOLOLOLOLOL) Round 14: 3 MOAB, 51 Regrowth Unstoppable Lead Round 15: Half a MOAB --> 9 Ceramic --> Half a MOAB --> 9 Ceramic --> Half a MOAB --> 9 Ceramic...... (Total of Half of 15 MOABs and 135 Ceramics) --> Rush of 111 Shining Round 16: 84 Unstoppable Speedy Plastic, 3 Infinite Regrowth Black (Yes! How many bloons will I spawn?!), 1 MOAB, 6 House (again?!?), 33 Commando, 42 Thick Ceramic Round 17: 6 MOAB, 6 Stainless Steel, 3 Low-Background Steel, 1 Carbon Steel (WHAT?! 1 AD?! Then you need 2 projectiles Bloontonium Darts hitting it at the same frame?!), 12 Police (that's only immune to $30000+, not $15000 since the Railgun costs double the price) Round 18: 9 MOAB, Half a BFB, 57 Thick Ceramic Round 19: Half of 3 Chocolate (QUICK!! Destroy them!!), Half a BFB, 3 Silver, 48 Glass, 18 Sun, 9 MOAB Round 20: Half a BFB, 222 Thick Ceramic (last 27 is a rush) (LOL) Round 21: Half a BFB --> 12 MOAB --> Half a BFB --> 21 Commando --> 30 Glass --> 39 Sun Round 22: Whole BFB, 15 MOAB Round 23: 69 Speedy Greedy Unstoppable Regrowth Dael (OHH NOOOO!!!), BFB Round 24: Half of 9 BFBs Round 25: 1 Regrowth Infinite Unstoppable Speedy Ceramic, Half of 18 Empty BFBs (they're empty, relax) Round 26: 3 BFB, 21 MOAB Round 27: 12 Silver, 93 Thick Ceramic, BFB, 6 Everliving MOAB (at least not Infinite......) Round 28: Half a M.O.A.B.B.F.B., 3 BFB Round 29: 66 MOAB Round 30: 9 BFB, 33 MOAB, 3 T.U.R.B.O. Round 31: 222 Regrowth Everliving Rainbow, 9 BFB Round 32: Half a ZOMG, 6 BFB Round 33: 33 Silver, 12 BFB Round 34: Half a ZOMG, Half of 111 Empty MOABs Round 35: Half of 3 ZOMGs, Half of 18 BFBs, Half of 48 MOABs Round 36: 6 M.O.A.B.B.F.B., 9 BFB, 1 Infinite Regrowth Thick Ceramic Round 37: Half of 3 ZOMGs, 42 MOABs Round 38: ZOMG, 3 Infinite MOAB Round 39: 18 T.U.R.B.O., ZOMG, Half of 3 DDTs (what???) Round 40: ZOMG, Half of 3 DDTs (AGAIN?!) Round 41: ZOMG, Half a S.S.S.B. (releases half of 3 DDTs when popped, not 1 and a half and also releases 1 DDT every 10% health lost as usual, just starts with 50% only) Round 42: 36 T.U.R.B.O. (enough?!), ZOMG, 3 DDT, 9 M.O.A.B.B.F.B. Round 43: 3 ZOMG, 3 DDT, 42 T.U.R.B.O., 15 M.O.A.B.B.F.B. Round 44: 18 House (though useless since only 3 Houses could be active), 3 ZOMG, 6 DDT, 27 T.U.R.B.O. Round 45: 6 ZOMG, 6 DDT, Rush of 15 T.U.R.B.O., another 15 T.U.R.B.O., 21 M.O.A.B.B.F.B., 108 Silver, 108 Sun Round 46: 6 ZOMG, S.S.S.B. Round 47: 9 ZOMG, Half an A.B.O.Z. (what??), 9 DDT Round 48: 1 Never End (a joke if you got RoA), 3 S.S.S.B., 12 ZOMG Round 49: 3 Never End, 3 S.S.S.B., 1 A.B.O.Z., 18 ZOMG, 51 T.U.R.B.O., 48 M.O.A.B.B.F.B., 24 House, 111 Silver, 123 Sun, 48 Chocolate (RoA should easily deal with this), 12 Infinite BFB Round 50: 1 B.L.I.T.Z. (boss fight)